


Progression (Not Even Ten Kisses)

by Eris18



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger and Sam through their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression (Not Even Ten Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/gifts).



It happened after a show. Digger had been feeling high on adrenaline; he was, of course, a natural performer. He loved the crowd, loved singing for them. He definitely loved driving them wild with little hip shakes and winks and using his singing voice to flirt with everyone in the crowd.

And it was after such a performance that it felt so natural to lean in and kiss Sam in the middle of the younger man’s sentence; it seemed even more natural that Sam was kissing back.

It was a simple press of lips on lips – nothing more. And yet it made them both smile and laugh at the complete lack of tension.

It also seemed natural to go no further and to not talk about it. That’s not to say things got uncomfortable between them – quite the opposite. Afterward, they were almost always to be found sharing personal space. Digger would curl up next to Sam on the tour bus, leaning on him as he read a magazine; Sam’s hand would come up to play with Digger’s hair.

Basti didn’t comment – it was like he had been expecting it. Anyway, he couldn’t really comment on fraternisation between bandmates, what with him and Jan sort-of-but-not being an item for the duration of the tour, as they always were.

The second time, Sam kissed Digger. They were both a bit drunk and playing Spin the Bottle on the tour bus. Sam’s turn landed on Digger; he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older man’s.

This time, Digger opened his mouth. Sam deepened the kiss, carrying on until both men were completely oblivious to the catcalls and teasing around them. In fact, it took Sam starting to push Digger backward onto the floor before they remembered themselves. Basti’s arm on Sam’s shoulder, pulling him back, was a reminder that they were not alone and that this was meant to be a game, after all.

Still, there were only fond smiles between Digger and Sam as the younger man retook his place in the circle.

The third, fourth, and fifth times were the same evening, when Digger snuck into Sam’s bunk on the bus and kissed him until they fell asleep, cuddling.

The sixth time was something altogether more desperate. Their intimacy had continued as normal, cuddling and reading. But for the past two days, Digger had woken up next to Sam’s smiling face and his mess of hair being brushed away from his forehead.

He couldn’t take it anymore; it never went any further. Digger decided to take matters into his own hands – he “went to bed” early that night, stripping and lying naked in Sam’s bunk. He waited.

He wasn’t disappointed; Sam pulled the curtain across and froze. His gaze travelled down Digger’s lean, but still muscular, body. Digger could see the younger man gulp and grin slightly; he took his chance and pulled Sam down, pressing their lips together and immediately working on removing Sam’s clothes as quickly as possible.

...The seventh time couldn’t really count as a kiss, as only one set of lips was involved.

Still. Sam seemed to enjoy it...and it led to the eighth, because reciprocation is only fair.


End file.
